Patronuses Through the Ages
by Siriuslysherlocked221
Summary: Basically a story about the Marauders Era characters, and their Patronus experiances through the years. Rated T for mild cursing. Slightly Jily.
1. Chapter 1

3rd year:

"Alright, settle down class," Professor Senfer announced as the third year Slytherins and Griffindors hustle into the Defense Against the Dark Arts room. I walked in with the other students and sat down next to my friend and dorm mate, Alice Prewett. Like everyone else, I was pretty excited about class today, as we were about to learn an advanced spell that apparently most people learn in their fourth year.

"Pssst! Lily!" Alice whispered to me. "Where were you during Potions today?" It wasn't like me to miss class, so I wasn't so surprised that she was curious.

I rolled my eyes. "Potter."

She nodded knowingly, smirking at me. It was common knowledge that Potter and Sev got into fights frequently, and I was usually the one to break it up. It happens so often that its almost a routine; Potter insults Sev or Slytherin, Sev gets mad and shoots some spells at him, it turns into a duel, and I interfere by screaming at Potter or dragging Sev away. Usually both.

My other best friend, Marlene McKinnon, leans over and grins. She always gets a kick out of these stories, as a result of being close to both Potter and myself. "I still don't get why you hate him so much. It's always Snape who starts the duel, and, lets face it, he deserves most of those insult.

Oh, I forgot. Marlene and Alice happen to hate Sev's guts too.

I shake my head furiously. "Why do I hate him? Oh, I dunno, maybe because he constantly bullies and taunts other kids!"

Marlene sighs, and again begins to defend Potter, when Professor Senfer strides in and shuts the door behind him. The room quickly becomes silent once more, everyone waiting with anticipation and eagerness.

"Today you will be learning one of the most essential skill that a witch or wizard can learn, known as the..." He pauses for effect. "Patronus Charm."

A collective "whoa" fills the room. I share a look with Marlene and Alice, who have their mouths open in a circular shape.

"The Patronus Charm is a mysterious and ancient charm that conjures a magical guardian, a projection of a person's most positive feelings and memories. It evokes a partially-tangible, positive energy force known as a Patronus. Can anyone tell me and the rest of the class what a Patronus' primary purpose is?"

Of course, my hand shoots into the air, but to my surprise and confusion, Professor Senfer calls on someone else. "Mr. Potter, how about you?"

I stare across the room to where James Potter, Sirius Black, Remus Lupin, and Peter Pettigrew are sitting. DADA and Transfiguration were the only subjects where Potter actually participated, but I didn't expect someone like him to know such an advanced question. After all, it hadn't been taught yet, and Potter didn't seem like the type to do extra research and studying.

He ruffles his uncontrollably messy black hair with one hand, and glances at the rest of the Marauders. "It's usually used to defeat Dark creatures, such as Dementors or Lethifolds, but it can also be for other tasks, such as messaging."

I glance at Sev behind me, seeing he is as shocked at Potter as I am. How does Potter know this?

Professor Senfer, on the other hand, claps and beams at Potter. "Very good Mr. Potter!"

Black claps him on the back and Peter looks at Potter as though he was a superstar. Hmp. No matter how smart Potter may be, he's still a pompous toe-rag.

Suddenly, Alice elbows me in the ribs, startling me out of my thoughts. "Ow! What was that for!"

She smirks. "Senfer finished his lecture. We are supposed to be practicing now."

Flushed and embarrassed, I look around the room, seeing if I can partner with Sev. Much to my dismay, he's already with his mean Slytherin friends, who I don't really get along with. Marlene was already partnered with Dorcas Meadows, another good friend of mine. I turned to Alice, who was watching me with an amused look on her face. "Partners?"

"Sure. Even though you were daydreaming during the lesson, you know what to do, right?"

"Duh."

"Of course you do. Silly me. Lets practice over there, yeah?"

"Okay."

We make our way to the corner of the classroom, but unfortunately for me, Potter and Black has claimed the spot next to ours.

"Hey Prewett. Evans." Black greets. Meanwhile, Potter keeps nervously glancing at Remus every once in a while. For what reason, I don't know; I don't even know why Remus is friends with blokes such as Potter and Black. Remus is studious, respectful, and responsible, while the other two are the polar opposite. As much as I hate to admit it though, their friendship makes sense, and anyone can easily tell that they are really close.

"Hi Black." Alice says back. "Got experiance with this, Potter? You sounded, Merlin forbid, _mature_ back there," she jokes.

Potter gasps, and pretends to faint on the floor. "My dear Ally! Do not say the M-word!" Black whispers, wide-eyed.

I roll my eyes at their immaturity, and pull Alice away from the comedy-duo, back to our spot. "Ready to practice?"

"Yeah, yeah. I'll go first."

She concentrates hard, probably picking a happy memory. "Expecto Patronum!"

Nothing.

Alice frustratedly blows a strand of light brown hair our of her face, and tries again. "Expecto Patronum!"

Nothing. She tries a couple more times, and gets the same result.

"Don't get too upset, class!" Professor Senfer calls as he strolls around the agitated students. "As I explained, this is very advanced magic, and I would be extremely shocked of someone actually managed to do it. Keep trying though, and remember, think of a very, very happy thought!"

As Alice repeats the charm, I scan the room. Marlene and Dorcas are both having minimal results, and from what I can tell, so is Sev. He has partnered up with Avery, and they too are unsuccessful.

Alice lets out a long sigh from behind me, and I whirl around. "I give up. You try for sometime."

I nervously ready my wand, and get into position. Okay, happy thought. You can do this, you have many happy thoughts. Mum and Dad. Petunia. Alice, Marlene, and Dorcas. Sev. Your pet goldfish. I finally chose the time when Mum, Dad, Petunia and I went out for a family ice cream, when I was nine. That was probably my happiest. "Expecto Patronum!"

Just like Alice and the rest of the class, nothing happened. After a dozen more tries, I sit down, rejected, when all of I sudden, something whitish-silver comes into my peripheral vision. A deer Patronus. The whole room falls into a silent trance, watching this majestic creature prance around. It's like nothing if ever seen. Finally it fades away into nothingness, and all eyes in the room look at the owner of this Patronus. James bloody Potter.

He awkwardly stands there as everyone stares in wonder at him. Then, a clap echoes through the silence. It's Professor Senfer.

"Excellent James! Wonderful! That was simply stunning! My, my, in all of my years of teaching, I have never seen such a young student master this! 20 points to Griffindor!"

RINGGG! The loud bell knocks everyone out of their trance.

"Class dismissed! Everyone have a nice day! And by the way, 2 scrolls on the effects of the Patronus Charm!"

The groans and mumbling of displeasure drown out whatever else the Professor has to say, so I hurry up to Sev. He is wearing a savage scowl on his face.

"Hey," I say. "How did you like today's lesson?"

He scowls even more. "It was stupid, in my opinion. And how did that idiot Potter even get it? Even I didn't get it!"

I shrug. Actually, I did respect Potter more after this lesson. Honestly, how did he do that? "Lucky try?"

Sev continues walking, and that ends our Patronus discussion for the day. But that wasn't the last time I though of Potter and his Patronus that day.

Oh, no, it was not.


	2. Chapter 2

7th year, Lily's POV:

"You know, Lily, if I didn't know better," Marlene says. "I would think you're under the Imperius Curse. It's been a whole 5 months, and you and James still haven't gotten into a fight, and he hasn't asked you out. This is, like, a record!"

I roll my eyes, pulling my book bag onto my shoulder and standing up. "I told you, we decided to be friends now."

"Please. How do you just start becoming friends with someone you hated for 6 years?"

"Well, he's mature and sensible now. And either way, I never hated him. Just...severely disliked him."

"Yeah, well, we normal people call that hating."

"Shut up, Marlene."

We leave the Great Hall, and start towards our first class for the day, still arguing. Alice joins us a minute later, face flushed and a huge smile donning her face.

Marlene gives her a look, then grins. "So Alice...how's Frank? Doing alright?"

If possible, Alice's face turns an even deeper shade of red. "I don't- know what you're talking about."

I snort. "Uh huh. It's so obvious. You know, I'm a little disappointed you didn't tell us."

Alice eyes turn down and she smiles a little. "Sorry. We only officially started dating yesterday though."

Marlene claps her hands and I giggle. Honestly, Alice and Frank are probably the cutest couple ever in Hogwarts. Both are a little shy, extremely nice and thoughtful. And neither realized that the other liked them for 2 years until recently.

"Holy Merlin, spill!" I squeal. Alice tells us what happened, with Marlene and I listening intently. Suddenly, Alice turns to me wearing a mischievous smirk on her face. "Ok Lily, I told you my story, now it's your turn to explain. Come on, what is going on between you and James?"

Now it's me who turns red. "Umm...nothing. I told you, we're just friends!"

Lie. Lie. Even more lies.

I think about what happened couple of months ago in the head's dorm, and I zone out whatever my friends are saying.

_I was sitting there, curled up on my favorite chair, silently sobbing my eyes out. I had found my boyfriend, Mathew Corner, snogging a Ravenclaw girl in a broom closet on the second floor. We had been dating for almost a year, and I never expected him to cheat on me. All of a sudden, the door opens, and James Potter walks in, just finished with Quidditch practice. _

_"Hey Lil.." He falters when he sees me crying. His eyes open wide, and he drops his broom and equipment on the floor and rushes over to the side of my chair. _

_"Lils," he whispers, wiping away my tears with his thumb. "What happened? Are you hurt?"_

_I shake my head, and lift it slightly. "Matt...Ravenclaw girl..." I choke. "...broom closet."_

_James seems to decipher my incoherent words, and his jaw clenches. "That bloody bastard!" _

_I now start crying openly, and I jump into his arms, hugging him. He hugs me back, and softly strokes my hair. "Shhh...it's ok Lily..."_

_We sit there for a while, just sitting on the chair, wrapped in each others embrace. After my sobs dim to a few stray tears, he quietly says, "How about we go down the kitchens? I promise you, it will make you feel a lot better."_

_I raise my swollen eyes to his. "What do you mean, the kitchens? Isn't that only for the elves?"_

_He gives a small smile and helps me up to my feet, his hands wrapped around my waist to steady me. "My dear, you are talking to a legendary Marauder here."_

_I give a watery laugh, because in a world full of changed people, at least James Potter's confidence is still here. "Okay. Lets go."_

_We exit the Head's dorm and walk down the stairs to the kitchen, his hand still gently resting on my waist, and my head laying on his shoulder. _

_"Here we are," James announces, tickling a pear a nearby painting, which at first seemed strange, until I see the door swing open. _

_To me, it looked just like the Great Hall, but quieter and more peaceful. A small elf with big blue eyes comes up to us. _

_"Mister Potter!" She squeaks adoringly, running up to James and I. "How may Winky help Mister Potter and..." She stares at me with a questioning look. _

_He chuckles, and pats Winky on her head. "This is Lily Evans, Winky. Do you mind getting Lily and I some hot cocoa and biscuits?"_

_She bobs her head up and down. "Not at all Mister Potter!" She then turns to me. "Winky is pleased to meet the Lily Evans that Mister Potter, Black, Lupin and Pettigrew are always talking about!" _

_James blushes and suddenly becomes very interested in his shoes, as Winky scurries away. I laugh; never have I thought that the great James Potter would be so easily embarrassed. I've sit down at the table, and our food comes a less than a minute later. _

_"Thanks Winky," he says warmly, to which Winky beams and apparates away. I sip my hot cocoa, thinking about the new James. It had surprised me when he was really kind to Winky. Of course, I had heard that the Potters are so called 'blood-traitors', but it never occurred to me that he's this nice to house-elves. Coming to think of it now, the old James probably wouldn't have comforted me, or brought me down to the kitchens. Or would he? Was I unfairly judging him for the past 6 years? Ignoring his nice actions, and only noticing his bad ones? _

_"So," James started, shaking me out of my disturbing thoughts. "Umm...this is your first time going to the kitchens?"_

_I nod. "Yeah. It's a nice place, really. I'm assuming you come here often?"_

_He grins. "Yup. This is usually the place that the rest of the Marauders and I go when we need to be alone, or when we're bored out of our minds."_

_I smile. "So this is kind of your prank planning headquarters?"_

_"Mostly."_

_We spend the rest of the night sharing stories and getting to know each other better, and soon afterward, we became fast friends. _

Then, I think about the night I found out about the Marauders' secret.

_It was a freezing December night, and because James had to pull out of patrols last minute, I was patrolling by myself. I smile, thinking that if this was happening a year ago, I would have been furious at James. Now though, since I know he's a good person who won't cut patrols for no reason, I'm fine. Usually these nights are quiet and peaceful, but tonight the silence feels creepy. I shiver and try to walk around the castle faster to finish patrols quickly. All of a sudden, I hear someone breathing heavily and whimpering in pain. _

_I whip out my wand. "Hello? Who's there?" My voice shakes a little._

_The voice groans in pain again. "L-Lily?"_

_I gasp and nearly drop my wand. "James? Wha-Where are you? Are you hurt?" _

_My heart is pounding in my chest as I run towards his voice. There, lying just in front of the west gate door, is James Potter._

_He looks like he had been ripped apart by a savage animal. His shirt is almost completely ripped off, and blood was covering his chest, arms and legs. As I step closer, I see that a huge gash about an inch deep in embedded across his chest. It looks like his leg is broken and bruised, and his arm too. His messy hair is now clotted with blood. _

_I have to bite the inside of my cheek to stifle my scream. James now slowly turns his head towards me. "Please...not...nurse..." It's a miracle he's still conscious._

_I am able to move again, and as rapidly as I can, I levitate James up the stairs to our common room. Trying not to move him, I carefully lower him onto the couch, and bend to inspect him more closely. Cuts are scattered across his face. I'm not the best at healing spells but I try anyway._

_"Tergeo. Reparifors."_

_All the blood from his face disappears, and he looks human again. James's eyes are still fixed on the ceiling in pain. I sit down on the sofa next to his head and stroke his hair._

_I realize that this is the first time I see James without his shirt on, and I have to admit, he looks pretty sexy. Now that most the gruesome damage is gone. _

_Naughty Brain. Very, very naughty brain. _

_James coughs weakly, and tries to sit up. He does so unsuccessfully, falling back down. _

_"No, don't sit up, you're weak as it is," I soothe, laying his head down on my lap. I hope he can't feel the fast rhythm of my beating heart. _

_He shakes his head, and smiles slightly. "I'm hurt that you insult my strength Lils!" His voice is hoarse and ragged, but out of all the things he could say, he says a joke. Typical of James, to make a pun in the darkest of times. _

_I let out a shaky laugh. "Don't think making jokes is going to get you off the hook." I look at him, and anger replaces my nervousness. "What were you thinking, James? You could have died! I healed your major wounds, didnt take you to the nurse because you asked, you better give me a good explaination!" No matter how much I used to hate him, he is my friend now, and the thought of life without him becomes unbearable. _

_Merlin. I sound like a character from my mum's sappy romance novels. _

_He winces. I'm not sure if its from the pain or my fury. "Lily, hold on. I'll explain. With my help, he sits up, leaning against the couch. "You know how Remus has his 'monthlies', right?" _

_I nod, I've known since 3rd year. Suddenly, it dawns on me. "Remus attacked you tonight? How? Isn't he at the Shrieking Shack? Did he escape? Is-"_

_I cut off by James, who places his hand on top of my babbling mouth with a smirk. "Yes, Remus accidentally attacked me." He takes a breath and locks eyes with me. "Promise you won't freak out if I tell you the truth?"_

_I look at him sceptically and with worry. "I'll try."_

_"Ok. Sirius, Peter and I are..." He pauses. "Illegal Animagi."_

_My eyes widen and James sees my shocked look. "Only to help Remus!" He says hastily. "You know how Werewolves only attack humans, right?"_

_I nod mutely, the pieces coming together in my head. "Oh! That's why..ohhh!"_

_James now looks at the floor, blood still splattered across his face. It looks, I dunno, almost handsome, I guess. "Please, please...don't tell anyone. We can go to Azkaban for it, and Remus wi-"_

_His voice gets muffled by me, as I wrap him into a bear hug, nearly suffocating him. I couldn't believe a person could be so noble and loyal! I've never met any other person who was willing to sacrifice his life just to spare a friend a night of pain. _

_"Uh, Lils? I'm kind of fragile..."_

_"Oh sorry!" I quickly step away. Blood is now soaking my shirt, but I don't care. Not in the slightest. _

_"But..when did you do it?"_

_"5th year. 3 years after we found out Moony was a werewolf," James says. _

_My mouth drops open. I had known James and Sirius were seriously intelligent, but not that intelligent. Only really advanced witches and wizards can become Animagi. _

_"What are you? I mean, what animals are you?"_

_Peter is a rat, that's why we call him Wormtail. Sirius is a dog, that's why his nickname is Padfoot. And I'm a stag. Prongs."_

_Instead of being shocked like I thought I would be, I start laughing. Uncontrollably. _

_"Lily? Are you ok?"_

_I laugh even harder at James' bewilderment. "That's...why...you hate it when...someone...eats venison!"_

_We both start laughing now. After a few minutes, we calm down, and I find that my head is rested on his shoulder as we sit on the sofa. Then, so quietly I can barely hear myself, I whisper, "Can I see your animagus form?"_

_He manages to get up, and once he does, he closes his eyes. In a split second, he's not there anymore; in his place is a beautiful stag, almost identical to his Patronus I saw 4 years ago._

_I reach out, and gently stroke his soft fur. It feels like velv-_

"Lily. LILY!" Marlene snaps her fingers in front of my face. "Come on, Lily, get with the program! Honestly, you've been daydreaming a lot these days. Anything wrong?"

I shake my head and try for a laugh. "No, of course not. I'm just, um, nervous for the Potions test today." I wish I was. What I was really think of was why James didn't like me anymore. I don't mean to sound like a bitch, but I'm kind of upset that he hadn't asked me out since fifth year. It never really bothered me much until recently, when I started liking him. At least, I think I do. I have so many emotions in my head right now, it's hard to understand them. But I'm pretty sure I seriously like him.

Alice looks at me sceptically. "Uh huh. We're not stupid Lily. Potions is your best subject. Plus, we don't have a test today. You know that."

Oops.

Luckily, we then bump into James and Sirius in the hallway.

"Prongsy, look who it is! Our darling Lilykins, Alice and Marly!" Sirius proclaims.

"Ah, just the people we need to brighten our day! How are you three fine ladies doing this fine afternoon?" James says, bowing down on one knee. My heart rate speeds up.

"Actually, this is perfect timing!" Sirius says. "I need to talk to Lilikins here." I don't know why, but he always calls me that. Not that I mind, it's kind of endearing. Not as much as Lils though.

"Sorry, but I have to go to class," I reply, checking my muggle watch.

"No you don't. Class only starts in 15 minutes."

Puzzled, I follow him to the Gryfinndor common room, catching James' suspicious look as I turn around. Sirius practically drags me there, and once we reach, he turns around to face me. His playful smile is gone.

"Ok Lilikins, this isn't funny anymore."

"What are you talking about? What isn't funny anymore?"

"You fooling around with James' emotions. Making him think that you like him.

Silence fills the room. Then, hell breaks loose.

"WHAT IN THE NAME OF MERLIN'S SOCKS DO YOU MEAN I'M MESSING WITH HIS EMOTIONS? HE'S THE ONE MESSING WITH MY EMOTIONS! AND EITHER WAY, IT DOESN'T MATTER, HE DOESN'T LIKE ME, HE MADE THAT QUITE CLEAR WHEN HE STOPPED ASKING ME OUT! AND NOW I LIKE HIM A LOT, BUT ITS TOO LATE!"

After I stop my rant, I turn to Sirius, who has a big goofy grin back on his face. "Did you say that you like him a lot?"

I look down at my shoes. "Yes," I whisper, tears threatening to spill over. I can't help it. "And since I always rejected him, he doesn't like me anymore."

Sirius sighs, and pulls me into a friendly embrace. "Lilikins, the only reason he isn't asking you out anymore is because you always getting annoyed when he does. You never realized it, but he never really changed. You just started seeing the good in him rather than the bad."

I sniffle. "But..does James still like me?"

Sirius looks around comically and dramatically lowers his voice. "Don't tell anyone, but...yeah, he does. Quite frankly, he never shuts up about you. Always saying how beautiful, or kind, or smart, or funny you are."

The sick feeling in my stomach that has been building over the past month disappears. "Really?"

He nods. "Yes. All we need to do know is find I way to make James realize that you like him. But leave that to me, ok?"

I smile. "Thanks, Sirius."

"Only the best for our Lily of the Valley, right?" His mischievous and funny demeanor is back. "Now come on, lets get to class.

* * *

We are late for Defense Against the Dark Arts class, but luckily, Sirius manages to persuade Professor Senfer to let us go. He's just starting the lesson as we walk in.

"Today, we will be performing a spell that we tried 4 years ago. Unfortunately, due to the complicated mental requirements for the spell, most of you were unsuccessful. Now that you are older and have more memories, I am hoping for a better outcome. I trust you all remember the Patronus Charm?

Heads bob up and down.

"Good. Alright then, partner up, and then get to work. Remember, the memory has to be powerful and happy!"

I turn to Alice and Marlene, but Alice is already with Frank, and Marlene is being pulled into a corner of the classroom to practice by Sirius. He gives me a sly wink. Damn you, Sirius.

"Want to practice together James? Sirius and Marlene are together, and..." I trail off awkwardly.

James smiles, and ruffles his hair. The smile lights up the room, and although the hair thing used to any the crap out of me, it's kind of endearing and cute now. "Sure. You want to go first?"

"Uh, it's ok. You can go." I need time to think about my happy memory. Last time I tried, thinking about Petunia, Snape, my friends, or my parents didn't work.

"Alright," he shrugs, while pulling out his wand. He shuts his eyes, and in a clear voice, says "Expecto Patronum."

The translucent stag shoots out of his wand and prances around the room. Professor Senfer gives him an approving nod.

I ready myself for my turn, but James says, "Wait. Your position is wrong."

"Oh," I swallow. "Do you think you can help me?"

"Yep," he steps behind me, and lightly places his hand on top of mine, which is holding my wand. "Now," he gently instructs. "Hold your head up high, close your eyes, and recite the spell."

I do as he says, and memories run through my mind. The night James comforted me after Matt broke up with me, the night I realized how kind, caring, gentle and funny he actually was. The time where I discovered the biggest Marauder secret. Every single moment of him. James Potter.

"Expecto Patronum."

I feel a rush of sheer happiness rush through me, and when I open my eyes, I see my Patronus in front of me.

A gorgeous doe.

It was playing around and nudging James' stag.

I grin, and look towards James. Him eyes are wide open, and his mouth is agape.

Then comes the moment.

I kiss him.

I don't go overboard, but I have had my fair share of kisses. And I can assure you, this is the best by far. James stumbles back after I launch onto him, but he later kisses me with the same love. My arms tangle his hair, while James holds my waist and spins me in the air.

Best moment of my freaking life.

I can hear Remus wolf whistling (get it? Wolf whistling?) and Sirius shouting in glee, "Oi! Get a room, you two!"

We broke apart, breathless and laughing. The entire class was staring at us, but luckily, the bell rang then. We walk out of the room, hand in hand.

* * *

Later that night, we sit outside on the balcony outside the heads room. James takes my hand, and whisper, "Does that mean you are agreeing to go out with me?"

I wrap my arms around him and kiss him. "Yes."


End file.
